remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dinoco
Dinoco is an oil company/gas station that has been seen in Toy Story and Cars. In Toy Story, the logo is an Apatosaurus. In Cars, the logo is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. At Disney California Adventure, the new Cars Land also features Dinoco gas pumps at Flo's V8 Cafe. The pumps' logo features a Stegosaurus. ''Toy Story'' The Dinoco Gas Station is the place where Andy's family car stops for some gasoline en route to Pizza Planet. It is where Woody (whom Andy has chosen to take with him to Pizza Planet) and Buzz Lightyear (who has followed Woody to avenge him for pushing him out of the window at Andy's house) get stranded at as a result of their argument and misunderstanding of each other. The Pizza Planet truck also happens to stop by at the gas station (Woody labels the Pizza Planet truck as a spaceship to convince Buzz to tag along), allowing Woody to find his way back to Andy. A Dinoco tanker truck also stops at the station after Andy's car leaves and before the Pizza Planet truck arrives. ''Cars'' Dinoco is an oil company run by Tex Dinoco that sponsors the Piston Cup and is the main sponsor of Strip "The King" Weathers. Every Piston Cup racecar covets the Dinoco sponsorship. In Cars, Strip Weathers is on the verge of retiring, causing Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks to both battle for the Dinoco sponsorship. In the final race for the Piston Cup, Chick Hicks deliberately sent "The King" crashing off the track, after being fed up with coming second to him in every race. Lightning gave up his bid for the sponsorship to help "The King" cross the finish line with dignity, making Chick the ultimate winner. Although he "won," Chick was labeled a cheater by the enraged crowds who saw his stunt. And apparently, Tex refused to sponsor him. Tex offered to sponsor Lightning instead for his sportsmanship, but he quietly turned it down, deciding to stay with Rust-eze. He does however ask Tex for a helicopter ride for his friend Mater. With "The King" retired, it is uncertain who Dinoco is now sponsoring. Dinoco is based on NASCAR, IndyCar and airplane fuel corporation called "Sun-Oco", although Sun-Oco sponsors all NASCAR teams and drivers as primary fuel, not just one driver. ''Cars 2'' As the Dinoco oil company is an important brand in the movie Cars, it reappears in Cars 2. It is the drink Lightning and Mater have in the plane taking them to Tokyo. An advertisement for Dinoco can be seen in Tokyo. It is also seen as the fuel of the 12th pit for the last race of the WGP in London. Trivia *Dinoco may have been based on the Sinclair Oil Corporation, which also uses an Apatosaurus as its logo. *It is also a reference to Sunoco, a chain of gas stations found throughout the US, which is the exclusive fuel provider for NASCAR series (what the Piston Cup is based on). *The Dinoco name and logo appear on a lighter on WALL•E's shelf in the movie WALL•E. *There is a building seen with the Dinoco logo on it when Mater comes out of the water in Tokyo Mater. This is most likely one of its headquarters. Dinoco also appears on advertisements in the episode. *A new "subsidiary" of Dinoco appeared in Heavy Metal Mater, called Dinoco Records. *In the early script for Toy Story 2, Al was originally supposed to stop at Dinoco on route to the airport following engine troubles, in which the toys hi-jacked his car shortly after. In a later deleted scene, the Dinoco gas station is mentioned by Buzz while he's explaining the route they took to get to Al's Toy Barn. *The design of the Dinoco-sponsored vehicles resembles that of the NASCAR vehicles sponsored by STP motor oil, and the King's actor Richard Petty (a former NASCAR driver and a business entrepreneur) drove for STP in his NASCAR career as his primary sponsor. *In the Cars film series, most of the "animals" are also vehicles. But for some reason, all of the Dinoco logo dinosaurs in their world aren't car-ified. *In Planes: Fire & Rescue, a Dinoco oil can is seen. Category:Companies